


Beaten

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [28]
Category: South Park
Genre: Older AU, Whumptober, also, beaten, fight, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: It was a cold, dark night…Is a lame ass way to start off a story about a fucking superhero. What are you, five? No way. This should start off more like:





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first ever sp fic and all my friend could say was 'you write a scarily good cartman' like ew no get outta here w that

It was a cold, dark night…

Is a lame ass way to start off a story about a fucking superhero. What are you, five? No way. This should start off more like:

It was a freezing night, one so cold that people were inside by five, not wanting to freeze their asses off. Of course the darkness was there, overwhelming in those areas that the streetlamps seemed to refuse to reach. Light rain came from the clouded sky, making it easier for the male to run through alleyways and climb onto roof tops without being spotted by the enemy at hand. His breaths hitched a little from all the activity with the mixture of cool air filling his lungs, suit feeling a little looser than it should. Winter was harsh, especially for someone like him. 

At the moment, though, he couldn’t be bothered by the emptiness his stomach felt or the cold of the air that was blasting all around him. A gloved hand moved to readjust the mask on his face, covering pale skin and freckled cheeks behind dark colored cloth. His ears were open as he pressed his back closer to the wall behind him, masked eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of possible shadow. When he saw none he seemed to relax just a but, now moving a hand to his side. Yeah all Coon really did was scratch, but damn were those nails long as fuck. 

After a moment he moved once more, trying to blend in. It was only when he heard the annoying sound that he stopped. Laughter was erupting from within the shadows, causing the male to freeze and look around, fists raised. Eyes scanned for a moment before landing on the large figure in front of him. Only then did Coon step out, laughing that (really, really fucking annoying) laugh. Mysterion readied himself for an attack, but it never really seemed to come. 

“So,” He spoke, stepping once more toward Mysterion, making the male take a small step back in preparation for the claws, “you think you can just come to town and take over as the /top/ hero? Well, I have news for you, Mysterion.” His claws gleamed in the light from below, a smile just barely showing in the slight darkness the pair were in. It was obvious that there would be a fight, and neither had the intention of losing. Not that it ended in the matter. No matter what Mysterion would exist, and no matter what he did the Coon would always be there to mess him up. 

The two stared for a moment before Mysterion jumped into action, managing a kick to the side. It felt kind of like a kicking a pillow if he was being honest. The Coon immediately stumbled, arms flailing out. “Time out time out!” He screamed as Mysterion set stance again. Of course he didn’t listen, though, instead bringing his foot up once again. One more after that and the hero claimed villain was falling to his knees, glaring at the other. 

“I said time asshole!” He screamed, but Mysterion only rolled his eyes and took stance once more. Years of bullshit committed by the Coon was enough to make him ignore the guy. Not that he would’ve listened, anyways. 

Mysterion didn’t hit again, though. Not until Cartman - because let’s be honest who else in South Park was that fat? - started to stand up. The other seemed to get the hint, staying down and giving more complaints on how he said pause. “There is no time out, Coon. Did you ever take a time out when you brought people to their knees like this?” He glared at the male who seemed to shut up in response, though the glare was enough to let him know that the other was pissed by the situation at hand. 

He knew that he was beat, and that there was nothing to be done about it.


End file.
